Advances in robotics technology have resulted in the increasing use of robots in a variety of situations to carry out a multitude of activities. Various types of robots are commonly used in industry to improve productivity and reduce costs. Robots may also improve the health and safety of individuals by performing tasks in harsh or dangerous environments. Robots are also frequently used to perform many repetitive tasks that may be undesirable or for which there may be little room for error. While robots are often well-suited for performing automated repetitive tasks in environments that do not involve interactions with individuals, robots are often ill-equipped for interacting or facilitating interactions with people or other autonomous robots.